Ork army rules
WAAAGH! Da orkz iz komin' ta krump the gitz gud an' 'ard!(Translation, WAR! The Orks are coming to crush eveyone good and hard) That's right! The Orkz in 7th are seeing new(optional) rules! as the Imperial Guard did. I'z da boss now!(Nobz/Mega Nobz) If a mob of Nobz or Mega Nobz is following a Warboss(whether attached to him or behind as seperate unit) if the Warboss is slain the Nobz/Mega Nobz will fight to gain control over the Horde, immediately deal 1d6 S4 hits on the mob wounding as normal, After this(and removing any dead Nobz/Meganobz) Nominate one Nob/Mega Nob to become your Next Warboss. This Nob/Mega Nob benefits from the following increases: his Leadership is now 9, he gains the Warboss's "WAAAGH!" ability and may pick up the Warboss's melee weapon(if weapon is superior) as a sign of his authority, if no Nobz/Mega Nobz remain in the army(Or if the only Nobz you have are leading boyz), this rule is not applied. This new Warboss however is still a Nob and does NOT gain the Warboss's stats, just s little bit of wargear and special abilities. Looted Vehicles WIP Ork Klanz The Orkz have seeral klanz, these are ways Orks think, Orks usually tend to stick around like minded individuals, below are optional rules you may take. you may only take one Klan at a time. Bad Moonz If at least 75% of your army consists models with the Bad Moonz paint scheme, you may get this upgrade for free, otherwise you must pay 150 points, this allows you to upgrade Shoota Boyz with Twin-Linked Shoota's at a cost of 2 points per model Goffs If at least 75% of your army consists models with the Goffs paint scheme, you may get this upgrade for free, otherwise you must pay 150 points, this reduces Ork boyz costs from 6 points per model to 5 points per model. Evil Sunz If at least 75% of your army consists models with the Evil Sunz paint scheme, you may get this upgrade for free, otherwise you must pay 150 points, Evil Sunz can get Red Paint Jobs for half cost(round down). Snake Bites If at least 75% of your army consists models with the Snake Bites paint scheme, you may get this upgrade for free, otherwise you must pay 150 points, Snake Bites can recruit Feral Orks into their ranks. Death Skullz If at least 75% of your army consists models with the Death Skulls paint scheme, you may get this upgrade for free, otherwise you must pay 150 points, Death Skull Meks may be sacrificed to gain disabled enemy vehicles(NOT destroyed) at the following cost 1 Mek/Big Mek for standard vehicles 3 Mek/Big Meks for Lords of War After the Mek successfully repairs(rolling 3, 6's on 3 seperate dice rolls) you sacrifice the mek(s) to bring the vehicle back to life), any vehicles returned in this manner will regain half of their wounds as the Mek did what he could to bring the machine back to life. Blood Axes If at least 75% of your army consists models with the Blood Axes paint scheme, you may get this upgrade for free, otherwise you must pay 150 points, this allows you to take one mob of Kommandoz as a troops choice. Game Mechanics